memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Haven (episode)
Tensions mount as Counselor Troi's arranged marriage nears, and her mother takes a liking for Captain Picard. Meanwhile, a plague ship threatens the planet where they are meeting. Summary :"Captain's log, stardate 41294.5. Our destination, the class M Beta Cassius planet known simply as Haven. It is a world so renowned for its peaceful beauty that some believe it to have mystical healing powers. We will rest and relax, all too briefly, I fear." The arrives at the planet Haven. Captain Picard notes that the planet has been said to mend souls and heal broken hearts. Lieutenant Commander Data tells the captain that those legends are completely unsupported by fact; but Picard believes that such legends are the spice of the universe, as they sometimes can become true. Meanwhile, Commander Riker sits in his quarters, relaxing to miniature holograms of attractive women playing harps. Just then, security chief Lieutenant Yar informs the commander that his presence is requested in transporter room one. "Sorry, ladies. Duty calls", he says before deactivating the holographic interface. Arriving at the transporter, Riker asks what he is needed for. She answers that an object is being beamed up to the Enterprise but does not know what it is. The transporter chief informs them that Haven has approved the beam up and the object materializes on the transporter pad. Riker finds it odd looking. Counselor Troi then enters, asking what is going on. The box's "face" opens its eyes and states "I hold a message for Deanna Troi. Lwaxana Troi and the honorable Miller family will soon arrive. The momentous day is close at hand. Rejoice! Ha, ha, ha!" After frightening Yar, a compartment underneath the "face" opens, spilling jewels onto the pad. Troi tells Lieutenant Yar that the jewels are "bonding gifts", or what Humans would call wedding presents. When asked by Commander Riker who is getting married, Troi says "I am." In Picard's ready room, Troi tells the Enterprise s captain that she thought the arranged marriage would never happen, as the years she assumed she would be on the Enterprise s mission of exploration for, as well as the distance it would take her from Betazed. She tells him that a man named Steven Miller was her father's closest friend. When asked by Picard if she will be staying on the ship along with her soon to be husband, she says she will not. Picard nevertheless congratulates her and excuses himself, leaving Riker and Troi alone together. Addressing the Enterprise s first officer as "Bill", she tells her former imzadi that more than anything else, he wants to be commanding officer of a starship. He tells her that is not all he wants in his life. Troi can feel that and she invites Riker to come dance at her wedding. Riker promises he will try and leaves. Troi is told by Data that she has a message from Haven. They wish to beam the Miller family aboard the Enterprise. The Miller family arrives on the Enterprise to make the necessary arrangements for the wedding. Greeting them in the transporter room is Captain Picard and Troi. Steven Miller tells Picard that he has quite the starship and looks forward to his visit. His wife, Victoria Miller warmly greets Troi. Their son, Wyatt, appearing to be shy, comes up to Troi to introduce himself. He gives her the gift of a chameleon rose, a flower that changes color according to the mood of the individual holding it. Troi thanks the young man for his gift and asks where her mother is. Wyatt tells her that she is still on Haven. Victoria Miller seems to be disdainful of Troi's mother and asks to be taken to their quarters. Picard agrees and has the Miller family escorted out of the transporter room. Picard remarks that Wyatt seems like a fine young man. Troi agrees but notes that she is not what he had expected. Picard does not understand and nor does Troi but she senses that she is definitely something of a surprise to him. Before Troi's mother is beamed aboard, Troi warns the captain that her mother is "a little... eccentric." With that, Lwaxana Troi and another very tall individual are beamed aboard. Lwaxana materializes backwards and wonders where everyone is. She turns around and remarks on how much she hates beaming. Troi verbally greets her mother. Lwaxana however, insists that she think it, not say it. In defiance, Troi again says "Hello, mother". Lwaxana appears dismayed that her daughter has chosen to speak verbally, wondering telepathically what her current life has done to her. "Don't tell me, you're the captain." Picard tells her he is aware of her telepathic ability, but Lwaxana tells the captain that it was merely common sense and asks Picard to carry her luggage. Troi is aghast that her mother is demanding the captain do this menial task, but Picard insists it is all right. However, Picard finds the luggage case almost unbearably heavy. He leads the way to her quarters, straining to keep ahold of the luggage case down a corridor, past Data and La Forge. Troi insists that her mother's valet, the tall Mr. Homn, lift the heavy case himself. Picard gratefully allows it and Homn lifts the case up with ease. While in a turbolift, Lwaxana continues talking and talking, and at one point, tells of how Betazoids are much more advanced than plodding Humans, before her daughter telepathically tells her "that's enough!" Lwaxana finally ceases talking. Lwaxana finds her quarters "adequate". She tells Picard that he may go and the captain sarcastically bows and leaves the room. Lwaxana apologizes to her daughter for the sudden marriage. She tells her daughter that Steven Miller had tracked her down and reminded her of the vows they had made many years before. Troi tells her mother she is having trouble believing in those vows as she did in the past but she will honor them as she is a Betazoid. Lwaxana tells her daughter that she may find Wyatt Miller to be an unusual person, as she has sensed remarkable depths in him. On the bridge of the Enterprise, helmsman La Forge reports that a message is coming in from Haven. Appearing on the Enterprise s viewscreen is Valeda Innis, the First Electorine of Haven. She tells Picard that their timing is fortuitous. Picard is puzzled but Innis tells him that an incoming vessel has bypassed their stargate and violated their law. Picard asks if she believes the vessel is hostile and she replies "failure to communicate is inherently hostile." She notes that Haven has no defensive capabilities and the Federation specifies the Enterprise s obligations in this matter. Innis again expresses to Picard her gratitude at the Enterprise s presence. Meanwhile, Troi visits Wyatt Miller in his quarters. She wanted to apologize for her mother's behavior but Wyatt finds her honesty refreshing and respects it. Wyatt begins to describe himself to her, telling the counselor he is a medical doctor. When he asks her about her mind reading ability she tells him that someday, they could be able to read each other. She tells him she has only felt this way with someone is currently aboard the Enterprise. When Wyatt asks if he has any competition, she says no, what he really wants is to captain a starship. Wyatt says that what he really wants to do is cure people. Troi sees the drawings Wyatt has done of a woman. He thought that Troi could be this woman which explains why he was surprised at her appearance. Wyatt tells Troi that he has seen this face ever since he was a boy and when he closed his eyes, he heard her voice whispering his name. Troi tells him she's sorry she is not what he expected but Wyatt feels honored to be married to her soon. :"Captain's personal log. I trust my concern over the problems of ship's Counselor Troi are not based merely on losing a highly valuable crew member. But it seems to me that she is trapped by a custom of her home world which the facts of the 24th century life have made unwise and unworkable. I wish I could intervene." Back on the bridge, Data has gotten an image of the rogue vessel approaching Haven. It is traveling at sub-warp, several hours away from reaching the planet. When La Forge increases magnification, Picard asks his android operations officer "is that the trouble I believe it is?" Data replies that it is, indeed, a Tarellian starship. Picard signals for Dr. Crusher to report to the bridge at once. He says that ship must not be permitted to destroy the crew of the Enterprise... or Haven. :"Captain's log, supplemental. It has been believed the Tarellian race was extinct, an assumption contradicted now by the sight of one of their vessels approaching Haven." In the observation lounge, the crew discuss the current problem. Riker and La Forge suggest the ship has been damaged, explaining its slow speed and it would have taken all these years to reach Haven from their world. Data explains that Tarella, their homeworld, was once much like Earth but "hatred outpowering intelligence" occurred, as Data puts it. During the hostilities, one group of inhabitants unleashed a biological weapon on the other group. As the Tarellians were at a 20th century level of technology, the virus became deadly and infectious. As all Tarellians were infected with the plague, they were hunted down and destroyed since they could take their sickness and spread it to other worlds. The last Tarellians were believed to have been wiped out by the Alcyones eight years prior. The Tarellians will reach Haven in just over thirteen hours. Picard reminds the crew that they will protect Haven from the Tarellians and asks his crew to help him find answers. He also tells the crew that their voluntary second assignment will be the pre-joining announcement of Deanna Troi and Wyatt Miller. Riker sadly leaves the lounge. In a lounge on the Enterprise, Victoria Miller asks Picard if he will perform the marriage ceremony. Picard agrees, so long as both parties request him. However, Lwaxana's eccentric behavior causes friction as she demands the traditional Betazoid marriage ceremony, during which all participants are expected to be nude, be respected. Lwaxana refuses Victoria's request, stating that the captain is not experienced in Betazoid tradition, so Mr. Homn will conduct it. The Millers and Lwaxana Troi continue to argue over this but Captain Picard states that it is a Starfleet tradition that disputes at social gatherings are not permitted. He declares "all disagreements resolved." Later, Picard raises his glass in a toast to Deanna and Wyatt, as well as their families. Homn bangs the Betazoid chime at a regular interval during the meal, generally annoying everyone in the room as they drink and eat. Riker excuses himself, claiming to Picard that he would like to consider the Tarellian situation further and he leaves the celebration. Data, fascinated by the social activity in the room, asks Homn, who is drinking beverages profusely, if his lineage is mixed at all with Human. Homn takes it as an insult and turns his back on the android. The dinner however, continues to go badly, as Victoria and Lwaxana bicker over differences between Humans and Betazoids. As this continues to go on, Troi explodes at her wedding party, especially at her mother. She storms out, knocking over Homn's chime as she leaves. In a holodeck, Riker is sitting on a rock while in a simulation of an alien world, brooding. Troi enters and asks if she can join him. Riker admits that he will miss his former imzadi. They discuss the difficulty involved in their parting and Troi remarks that Humans, particularly those who are young, often have difficulty separating platonic and physical love. Riker admits that he cannot, not now. Suddenly, Wyatt Miller walks in marveling at the realism of the holodeck. Riker excuses himself again and leaves the holodeck. Wyatt tells Troi that their parents have come to an agreement, some wedding guests will go naked and some will not. Wyatt asks Troi if she really wants to go through with their wedding and Troi says she really wants to. They kiss. :"Captain's log, supplemental. All attempts at warning off the Tarellian ship have failed. They still refuse to communicate and I am growing concerned." Picard is faced with a difficult decision. The Tarellian ship still refuses to answer their hails. Valeda Innis contacts the ship and fearfully notes that the plague ship will soon be approaching transporter range. "Do you realize that they can turn this lovely world of our into a graveyard? Please, please take action now before it's too late!" she pleads. Then, Picard comes up with a solution. He orders that Enterprise hold the Tarellian vessel with a tractor beam and Picard attempts to negotiate with the crew. Its captain replies that the eight people remaining on his ship wish to live their last days on an isolated . However, Wyatt is surprised to find out the woman from his dreams was aboard that vessel upon seeing her image through the viewscreen on the bridge. :"Captain's log, stardate 41294.6. Orbiting Haven with the Tarellian vessel locked in our tractor beam. Question. What strange of circumstances has caused a woman out of someone's imagination to appear on the plague ship?" Later, without any hesitation, Wyatt takes a small case from sickbay. He incapacitates the transporter chief with a hypospray and he beams aboard the Tarellian vessel without authorization and decides to remain there, to try to cure the Tarellians. Everyone, especially his parents, are shocked but they come to respect his decision. The Tarellians agree to move on, removing the threat to Haven, and are released to return to space. The Enterprise warps away from Haven and the crew continues their mission of exploration. Log Entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364#Mission to Haven|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364]] * [[Captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Mission to Haven|Captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] Memorable Quotes "Look at your father, Wyatt. He just can't ''wait to rip off his clothes for that barbaric ceremony!" : - '''Victoria Miller' "Your mother relented. And I just caught my father practicing naked in front of his mirror." : - Wyatt Miller, on how a compromise on the traditional Betazoid nude wedding was structured "They must not be permitted to destroy us. Or the planet." : - Picard, upon viewing a Tarellian plague ship "Actually, Bill was concerned that you might be upset that I care deeply for him, too." : - Deanna Troi, referring to Commander Riker as "Bill" when explaining the Commander's outburst on the holodeck "Hello, Wyatt. We always thought you were a dream." : - Wrenn "How could you let this happen? My son surrounded by those horrible lepers!" : - Victoria Miller, to Picard after her son Wyatt beams over to the Terellian plague ship "Thank you for the drinks." : - Homn, to Picard, his only spoken line in the entire series "Stop this petty bickering, all of you! Especially you, mother!" "Could you please continue the petty bickering? I find it most intriguing." : - Deanna Troi and Data "That was meant as a joke, captain." "I was not amused." : - Deanna Troi and Picard Background information Production history * Revised final draft script: * Second revised final draft script: * Filmed: – * Premiere airdate: * UK premiere (BBC2): Story and script * A working title of this episode was "Eye of the Beholder". The name had previously been used for Star Trek: The Animated Series s episode . This name was also later reused for an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation s seventh season. * The original story for this episode by Lan O'Kun was titled "Love Beyond Time And Space". (Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon, p. 49) Cast and characters * Michael Dorn (Worf) and Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) do not appear in this episode. The final script draft contained several lines for the characters that were either cut or reassigned to other characters. * This marks the first appearance of Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi. * Armin Shimerman's appearance as the Betazoid Gift Box marks his only non-Ferengi role on Star Trek (except the DS9 episode ) and his first role in the show, because "Haven" was filmed before . * Director Richard Compton, in addition to appearing twice in Star Trek: The Original Series, later went on to produce and direct Sliders, which was co-created by the writer of this story, Tracy Tormé. Props and effects * The command chair on the bridge of the Tarellian ship was created by and was later re-used as a chair in Worf's quarters in the episodes , , , , , , , , , , and . http://opsvik.no/index.asp * According to Robert Legato, 110 visual effects shots were used in this episode. ("Departmental Briefing Year Five - Visual Effects"), TNG Season 5 DVD special feature) * This episode features the only usage of the Enterprise-D's dining room. In future seasons, formal events would almost always be held in Ten Forward. Continuity * This is the second and last time in which Commander Riker is referred to as "Bill." He was previously called "Bill" in . * This is the one and only time that Homn speaks. * The MSD in engineering is replaced with a wall and a fake cargo bay-type door in this episode, to give the illusion of a corridor lounge. * Curtains made of pearl strings, as seen in Lwaxana Troi's quarters, appear only in this episode. * This episode was produced as the third episode after the pilot, but aired later in the season. This creates a small error in continuity, as Deanna hadn't seen her mother for some time. However, in the previous episode to air, , Deanna is away visiting her home in Betazed. Music * Dennis McCarthy, who composed the score for this episode, noted that Rick Berman strongly disliked his approach to the episode – so much so that McCarthy was certain he would be fired. http://www.filmscoremonthly.com/notes/box05_disc01.html The score was recorded on at Paramount Stage M. http://trekmovie.com/2011/07/12/full-track-list-artwork-from-new-star-trek-tng-music-collection/ The complete episode score appears on Disc One of the Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection, Volume One. Reception * A mission report by Will Murray was published in The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 3, pp. 59-63. Awards * For this episode, Richard Sabre was nominated for an Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Series in . Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 6, catalog number VHR 2397, * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.4, catalog number VHR 4645, * As part of the TNG Season 1 DVD collection * As part of the TNG Season 1 Blu-ray collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Geordi La Forge * Denise Crosby as Lt. Tasha Yar * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data Guest stars * Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi * Rob Knepper as Wyatt Miller * Nan Martin as Victoria Miller * Robert Ellenstein as Steven Miller ;And * Carel Struycken as Mr. Homn Co-starring * Anna Katarina as Valeda * Raye Birk as Wrenn * Danitza Kingsley as Ariana * Michael Rider as Transporter Chief Uncredited co-stars * James G. Becker as Youngblood * Jeffrey Deacon as command division officer * Nora Leonhardt as science division ensign * Tim McCormack as * Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings * Armin Shimerman as Betazoid Gift Box * Unknown performers as ** Six Tarellian survivors ** Two holographic harps Stand-ins * James G. Becker - stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Darrell Burris - stand-in for LeVar Burton * Jeffrey Deacon - stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Susan Duchow - stand-in for Denise Crosby * Nora Leonhardt - stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Tim McCormack - stand-in for Brent Spiner * Lorine Mendell - stand-in for Gates McFadden References 2356; accent; Alcyone; arch; Beta Cassius; Beta Cassius system; Betazed; Betazoid; Betazoid chime; Betazoid gift box; Betazoid wedding; bridge; chair; chameleon rose; Class M; ; ; desktop monitor; drawing; earring; Earth; First Electorine; fork; harp; Haven; holodeck; hologram; Holy Rings of Betazed; hypospray; imzadi; jewelry; kiss; knife; medical doctor; mirror; model; moon; necklace; observation lounge; painting; plague; planet; ready room; Richard III; ring; rose; Sacred Chalice of Rixx; spoon; statue; sun; Tarella; Tarellian; Tarellian Civil War; Tarellian starship; Transporter Room 1; transporter system; Troi, Ian Andrew; sign language; Starfleet Academy; stargate; turbolift; United Federation of Planets; unnamed plants; valet; VISOR; window; Xelo External links * * * * * |next= }} cs:Haven de:Die Frau seiner Träume es:Haven (episodio) fr:Haven (épisode) it:Haven (episodio) ja:夢の人（エピソード） nl:Haven (aflevering) Category:TNG episodes